A Life Worth Remembering
by Hardman 5509
Summary: Celestia reflects on the night of her marriage to her first wife, Zecora.


She had lived over a thousand years; a marriage just ended up being nothing more than way to fight loneliness. Princess Celestia has been married five times, six this coming week. One husband for every two-hundred years, but this marriage had came early for one reason. It was her first wife.

Zecora, a shaman who lived in the Everfree Forest. The zebra had become friends with Twilight Sparkle, and she arranged the couple to met, albeit as friends rather than lovers. The two kicked things off, as they both shared a affinity of the higher levels of magic, love for the sun, and sweets. The friendship was a great one, and allowed Celestia to learn of lands far away. Zecora even helped with a ambassador from her own country.

The romance began as a mistake, though not as a bad one. Celestia received a note one morning, asking for her to come to a ledge outside of Canterlot. It was sighed by the Wonderbolt Soarin, so Celestia assumed it was a date and brought a pie for it. Imagine her surprise that Zecora was there, apparently waiting for Big Mac.

Cutie Mark Pranksters didn't end well.

But Cutie Mark Matchmakers actually worked well, though no cutie marks were obtained. Zecora and Celestia, having caught on (As well as noticing the three in a paper bush) decided to play the thing straight. But both were surprised as they pretended to be long-term daters. It was…fun. And once the Cutie Mark Crusaders fainted and were returned home, they agreed to date. Being a leader, it took awhile for Celestia to approve the marriage. Though it lead to memorable moments.

Their first meeting happened five years ago a week yesterday. Celestia's last lover had died fifty years ago. Considering her, it seemed too soon to find a spouse. Yet, Celestia found the same spark in Zecora. Luna had returned, back to normal, so this marriage wasn't a way to starve off loneliness.

Over the week, as the ponies prepared for the wedding of the century, (A title that slightly made Cadence jealous.) Celestia would spend every night, awake near her sleeping lover, thinking back.

Her first husband was known as the finest stallion in the kingdom, Sir Ironsoul, an earth pony who never learned compromise during his time as commander of the army, and spent a year in the Frozen North to kill a evil dragon. He often had nightmares about the hunt, as it cost him two friends that followed him to hell and back before. Celestia managed to heal some scars over time, but he died with a heavy heart and mind. At least his final words were ones of easy rest. Celestia would still spend his birthday like they used to, arranging flowers, just like Ironsoul's mom taught him.

Second one was less of a stallion, Bronze Dawn, a unicorn. He would go down in history as the pony whom bought forth the Bronze Age, as lesser known as the second husband. While Ironsoul and Celestia remained happily married, Bronze Dawn was too focused on increasing production than actually interacting with his wife. Of course, cheating with a factory worker didn't help matters in court. She preferred not talking about him. He died in his factory, his true love.

Third husband…she felt like a scarlet more than a queen. Immortality lets you watch rather than experience life. Third husband was the earth pony Silver Wind, a famous marine captain that lead his men into winning the Battle Of The Chimera, beating back the Griffins. He was also called Silver Tongue, and his role as King (As he hated being called Prince.) led Equestria into higher fortune. He was better than Bronze, yet Ironsoul still lingered in Celestia's mind. He fell to a disease, (Rumored to be infected by a Griffon Ambassador.) and went to sea on a small raft to die alone and isolated to stop spread. Every year on his birthday, sailors would send a small raft with a candle out into the mist. Celestia watched.

Forth husband…Gold Seeker. Her first and currently only Pegasus. Also, unlike the last three, who led their country into higher places, he was just a normal pony who sought treasures. He won her hand by melting down his golden treasures and making a new crown, the one she still worn to the day. He wasn't the smartest, but he was nice, and made sure others made it ahead of him. Some of Celestia's court disliked for his poor background and his bumbling antics, but Celestia reminded them it was her choice. He left the world like he mentioned to Celestia on their wedding night, being crushed by a trap. Celestia destroyed the cave in anger. He was good to her, why did he die so young?

The last husband was a unicorn of great wisdom, Star Creator. Yes, his name came from the fact he had the power to create stars. He always had problems controlling his powers though, and Celestia originally taught him to control his powers without causing great harm. He was always distracted by something, but wasn't horrible as Bronze. He remembered important dates, and cared for Celestia, just as she cared for him. But his death was also tragic, and happened when he was young. He blew up, his powers finally breaking out of the fleshy shell. He asked for Celestia to teleport him somewhere safe, like the moon, a empty island, something. She sent him to a asteroid. She wept for weeks.

So how would Zecora fare? Would she be like Bronze, and use her? Would she go out like the last three husbands, and leave the princess weeping?

The wedding day came. Celestia hid her sorrows behind a mask of happiness and got to the altar where her sister pronounced them married. Now, Equestria had three princesses, and relationships with Zecora's old nation improved.

Looking back, Zecora lived life to the fullest. She helped Celestia with every royal duty, and any relation making with other nations. When Celestia was tired, Zecora took over duties, and helped Celestia recover. When she had free time, she spent it with Celestia, or by using the new ingredients she got as a princess to make potions to benefit others. She cured three epidemics, and cured two severe diseases permanently. With the time she had with Celestia, it was time that Celestia would never forget, with each second a sensation.

She passed away, smiling, surrounded by their children. Celestia couldn't hold a child, but Zecora was willing, able, and birthed. Twelve heirs, all inheriting their mother's immortally, though smaller. It was a sad day, the entire kingdom mourned for the passing of the princess who bought Equestria into a greenier future.

Celestia never remarried. Zecora was her true soulmate, and by the far, the most perfect.


End file.
